Play Pretend
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: As the rain bit through him, the boy just stood there. People passed by, surprised to find a boy out in this weather, alone with no one around. But the boy paid them no mind. He was tired of playing pretend.


Pit. Pat.

The drop began to fall ever soo slowly.

So soft, so calm...it was just like his life...Well, as calm as it could be when being a _mystery otaku_ who was obnoxious but rightfully so.

And just like his life, the rain soon came crashing down.

The wind, that was just nice and cool, was now harsh and bitter, destroying everything...

...making the huge trees fall and the mighty structures crumble...just like his life.

His life before...

Before...

...before He learnt that even the smallest thing such as the wind can bring hell when unnoticed.

The young boy shook his head. The rains were making it impossible for him to get home.

Home?

When was the last he was able to enjoy some time in _his own home?_

The cold harsh wind bit through his coat, even though he wasn't even outside, he could feel the threat, the danger of the rain pouring down...just like the number of bodies he's accustomed to see falling out of the sky, metaphoricallyspeaking.

Funny, how the bine chilling waves reminded him of his own narcissism.

The boy shuddered, from the cold, the harshness, the imploding emotions, he couldnt tell.

But he knew, somehow he knew that this was too much.

Hiw much ever he hated to admit it, this was too much for him to bear.

Him? Now that's a good question.

Who is he? Is he a boy of seven? Just like how he looks?

Frail and alone...with eyes that can haunt you, eyes that seek nothing but the truth.

The mysterious and highly intellectual genius, Conan Edogawa?

Or...

Was He someone else?

The boy chuckled. Several passerbys stopped, surprised to find a child out in a weather as this, with no one around...a child who looked like he was going to break.

But they boy didn't pay them any mind. No one would bother, he knew. For once luck was his.

Everyone had their priority set. The rain...no now it's a storm...the storm was destroying everything. So they had to get to safety. That was all. And so, after noticing that the boy was not going to bother to move, and having filled their curious with who knows what, they quickly scam away.

The boy let out a sigh. And laughed.

At himself

At the harsh reality

At the bitter truth.

How can he forget his identity? One he held on to so dearly? One he kept trying to get back...

...one that is truly wrecked and broken now.

His life as Shinichi Kudo is now nothing...

...Nothing but a memory of the past.

Unattainable as he developed a resistance to the antidote.

Lonely as everyone moved on...even her. He had to let her go...and he knew and did it as well. But it hurt.

It hurt to see her with someone else. Someone whom he knew...someone whom he had revealed himself to and told that Shinichi would be there for her...not him, but the truth now...

Now it just hurts.

He couldnt get his Old life back...his parents.

God... his parents.

What all have they done for him? Sure they left him as a teen, but it was because they _trusted_ him. _Believed_ in him. And yet...yet whenever he did get in trouble (which was not as often as they made it to be but was quite a lot), they would always come.

Maybe not in the appropriate way as normal parents do, but they come. Thats what mattered to him.

Thats what he loves about them.

But now as Conan, he can't acknowledge them as his real parents. He can't speak the same way, no, " _kaa-San! Out-San! Baaro!"_ He was now Edogawa.

And so his parents have to pretend to be someone else to be with him.

Pretend

That's his life now. As though he made up his mind, the boy got up. When did he fall onto the wet ground? He didn't know... but he decuded to ignore that and go home. The Mouri agency.

He knew everyone knew something was off about Conan. But no one has said anything. And he doubts they ever will. But that's ok now.

Thats is his life now anyways...whether He wanted it or not...

And surprisingly he doesn't mind it as much. He has a fixed system going on now.

Do your usual work. Find out about the BO. And play pretend.

Oh and how can forget the going through school all over again? Though this time he has a lot more friends. A lot of contacts.

Conan...actually shouldn't feel as lonely as Shinichi. Everyone knows him as the mysterious kid who came from nowhere.

While few people hold onto the hope that Shinichi will return...though each time those words come out, they sound less optimistic, less hopeful.

As Conan, he's able to see and do things others can't despite the disadvantages of being shrimp size again.

But, shaking his head, the boy realized as he rushed...He was now used to it. And he should be able to live with it.

Because now he has to accept this life and ...has to continue. There was no going back.

" _ohiyo Conan kun!"_

 _"Ohiyo Ran nee chan!"_

...Ran looked at him. He couldnsee her trying to get through to him...find out why he makes her feel whatever she feel.

Its okay. He could continue to be the mystery that is Conan.

Afterall, the pile of lies has reached soo high, that he can never hope to get rid of it without it all falling over him.


End file.
